Blood With A Hint Of Passion
by GoldenPixie
Summary: Well this something that i started working on about 7 mouths ago i think. Its what it would have been like in Damon point of view and what he thinks.
1. The Start

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries is copyright © L. J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note**: I wrote this when i was watching the first episode of Vampire Daries season one i have to say its an amazing. Also im sorry for the spelling mistakes i am trying to work on that its a weakness i have.

**Blood Lust With A Hint Of Passion **

**Chapter One**

_Even though love come's down to two people, it will always come down to a love of a women. I hold onto a love that will never be and never be able to happen... but the person i love and will find though this darkness...Katherine._

Mystic Falls a place i called my home, where the love and pain all began. I thought to myself standing on the dirty, high rooft top of the old Salvatore boarding house. Watching the dark, jet black crow standing on the edge of the baloney. Hearing the door ceek open, followed by the sound of foot steps enter the room. The crow cheeped a dark deep sound, flying it self onto the house. I jumped down silently not making a sound when my feet touched the hard, oak floor, looking at the figure in the room wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. He turned his body slowly to face me.

' Damon.' He spoke with no emotion but just a hit of shock to see me standing in the open window of his room.

I stared at him not able to help myself to let out a smirk, 'Hello Brother.'

You see the figure staring at me with a face of shock was my younger brother Stefan Salvatore, i havent seen him in 15 years. He hasnt changed much just his hair. Taking a step into the house i stood just a step away from Stefan.

'The crow a bit much don't you think,' Stefan spoke looking at me.

Looking at his wooden desk scanning though the clear white pieces of papers that was laying there. 'Wait till you see what i can do with the flog.' i turned my eyes to him with a darkstare. Stefan stared back, standing where he had not moved.

He spoke watching my every move, 'When did you get here?'

I just loved playing games he just didn't know it. I walked towards the book case fulled with old daires. 'Well i couldn't miss your first day at school.' Placing my hand on top of the book case, staring at the old daires,i heard Stefan shift his weight onto his left foot still watching me. I smirked and tiurned around 'You're different. I like it'

Stefan shook his head, looked back at me 'It's been 15 years, Damon.'

'Thank God. I couldn't teke anthor day of the 90's That horrible grunge look... Did not suit you.' I Smirked wider, walking around the room. 'Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from fads.'

'Why are you here?' He turned his body quickly facing me as i had my back to him.

I turned around, gave him a little shocked look. 'I missed my brother.'

'You hate small towns, it'sboaring. There nothing for you to do.' He answered me back quickly just as i was saying brother.

Bad Stefan you have forgot your manners. Picking up an old red book i turned to face him. 'I've manged to keep myself busy.' I smirked

He learned onto the desk with his hands close beside his body. 'You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you.'

Pulling a face making it seem like i had forgot about the girl i had left in the forest alive. Oh well ' aaahhh that could be a problem... for you.'

Stefan stared at me, shaking his head knowing that i was here for something maybe even someone. 'Why are you here now?'

' I could ask you the same question. However, i'm fairly certain.' walking closer to Stefan. 'Your answer can be summer up all into one word: Elena.' I couldn't help but stare at him with a smirk. Stefan stared back at me. By the look on his face he wasn't going to be singing and dancing knowing that i was back. What a shame, pacing myself around his room i walked back to the book case. 'She took my breath away Elena.' Stopping when i had reached where i wanted to go i turned my head to Stefan. 'She is a dead ringer for Katherine.'

Stefan moved three steps close to me with a hard look on his face. _Hhhmmm it seem like i have hit a button what else is there to hit_. 'Is it working Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?.'

He spoke in a low voice. 'She's not Katherine.'

'Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended.' I stood face to face with my little brother. 'Tell me when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?'

Stefan turned his body to the side. 'I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work.' He turned away from me. Grapping his arm quickly, and tightly flicking him back to face me.

'Yeah? Don't you crave alittle.'

Stefan stepped back 'Stop it!'

Pushing my hand hard on his shoulder pushing him back a step staring at him. 'Let's do it together.' I pushed him again but a little harder. Stefan stared at me with thrist going though his mind. 'I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just... Let's just cut to the chase.' Slapping the side of Stefans head. 'Let's just go straight for Elena.'

Stefan pulled up his hands, slamming them into my shoulders, pushing me away alittle. Raising his voice. 'STOP IT!'

'Imagine whar her blood tastes like.' Shouting back.

Stefan turned away. Dark black circles appeared under his eyes, along with a few venis. His eyes turned dark with thrist, watching him i said. 'I can.'

Stefan turned back to me, shouted. ' I said stop. He growled at me showing his teeth revelling his fangs. Throwing himself at me, gripping around my side. We both went though the window. Moving quickly out of the way. Stefand lied on the floor with the shattered glass, and window frame around hime. Groaning he picked himself slowly off the floor. He looked up at his bedroom window, wonder went cross his face.

'I'm impressed.' Stefan turned in shock to see me standing there, trying to work out what has happened or what went wrong. 'I give it a six. You missed on styles, but i was pleasantly surpised.' Stefand stood there, looking at me. 'Very good with the whole face.' I pulled my hand up in claws, and did a small childs growl, making fun of him. '... thing. It was good.' I could no longer help myself but let out a small chuckle.

Stefan stared walking to the side. 'Yeah, it's all fun and games, Damon huh? But where ever you go people die.'

'That's a given.'

'Not here. I won't allow it.' He stopped walking.

Turning my body to face him. 'I take that as a invitation.'

'Damon please, after all these years. Can't we just give it a rest?' He looked at me with a pleading look.

Taking a step forward ' i promised yu an eternity of misery, so im just keeping my word.'

Stefan quickly got all protective. 'Stay away from Elena.'

I looked down at his hand 'Where's your ring?'

Stefan looked down at his hand to see that his ring was missing, speaking to him. 'Oh yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes.'

Stefan stared at me, wondering, what had happened. Letting out a chuckle. 'Relax.' Walking towards him. 'It's right here.' I held out my hand, showing in the middle of my palm was a sliver ring, with a crest on the face of it. Stefan watched my face closely, using his thumb and second finger he took the ring. Watching him closey. He looked down at his middle finger, and placed the ring tightly on it. Quickly i gripped his neck tightly, growling at him showing him my sharp fangs; i throw him agaist the garage door. Stefan hit the door hard, bouncing back at my feet. Where i looked down at him angry, 'You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouln't try it again.'

Stefan stayed laying still on the floor in pain. Rasing my head looking at him i heard a thumb smiling. ' i think we work Zach up.' I turned my body, walked to the house. 'Sorry Zach.' The light of the front porch seemed to be on. I walked around the back into our old house, looking around. _Seems like everything is the same as it was left _ I thought to myself, walking out the back door, i quickly travels to the small town, walking into a dinner/bar i say down at the table. Turning my head slowly to the right i saw a girl with light blonde hair learning on her small right hand, with her eyes down at the floor. She mover her eyes lightly to the table and then up at me. She took her hand away from her prefect face, looking at me. I nodded my head, showing a small smile. She stared back, showing a bright white smile. Gripping my hand on a glass on whiskey i though to myself. _Stefan will pay just like i promised him even if i have to make his life hell, or put him though pain_. Drinking the whiskey straight down i slipped out from the bar without anyone seing me slip away.


	2. Hunt

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries is copyright © L. J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note**: I wrote this when i was watching the first episode of Vampire Daries season one i have to say its an amazing. Also im sorry for the spelling mistakes i am trying to work on that its a weakness i have.

**Blood Lust With A Hint Of Passion **

**Chapter Two**

Walking along the dark, silent forest i felt myself feeling a little hungry the thirst in my throat tightened. I know that somewhere in this forest there would be a couple getting hot and heavy some where a prefect meal. I didn't take me long to see that a small, light blue tent was placed in a spot surrounded by trees. You could her the two fast beating hearts, along with light but heavy breathing, with the sound of lips clashing together. _God, it's like make out city in this forest. _Watching the tent closey, i pulled the white, smokey fog around the tent surrounding it. Moving slowly be hide the tree, i saw a man in his early 20's crawl out of the tent , slowly getting to his feet with a wide smile across his face. Swooping him into a tight steal grip, coving his mouth so he was not able to make a sound, i sunk my teeth deeply into his neck where the blood flooded my mouth like a river. Quickly jumping into a tree, holding onto him i drank his warm following blood until there was nothing left but an empty shell. A few drops of blood left began to drip down on the tents roof, creating a rain sound effort. A women with dark brown wavy hair come out of the tent, smiling proud of herself. 'I told you it was going to rain.' She said gazing her eyes around the forest, turning on the flash light she held in her hand. The blood continued to drip on the tent. Turning her body to the sound was blood. Quickly moving out of the way i left the dead body of her boyfriend lying on the three branch, where the blood had spilled on the tent with his head tipped back. The women looked up and the light followed her to find the body the blood was dripping from. Letting a loud, terrifield scream, she ran as fast as she could towards the black, dusty jeep in the forest. I quickly checked the cold dead body for car keys and found them in the back of his jean pocket. Appearing at the edge of the forest where the women was pulling on the door in a sheer panic. 'Please open.' She cried, pulling on the drivers door.

I couldn't help myself i pushed the small black button in the keys creasting two beeping sounds that unlcoked the car. The women turned in horror to search where the sound had come from, scanning the forest with her confused eyes. I leaped out quickly landing on top of her pulling her down nto the floor. She let out a scream as she was being pushed to the ground. Buting the skin of her tight neck, i drank her sweet, warm blood.


	3. Elena

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries is copyright © L. J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note**: I wrote this when i was watching the first episode of Vampire Daries season one i have to say its an amazing. Also im sorry for the spelling mistakes i am trying to work on that its a weakness i have.

**Blood Lust With A Hint Of Passion **

**Chapter Three**

Waking up in the comfort of my old bed, i stared at the clock to notice that i had slept in the whole morning. _Damn i must have needed that. Maybe the hunt or travel had made me tried. _Letting out a sigh, i pulled back the black satin sheets, getting out of bed. Gazing my eyes around the room i noticed that everything was the same as when i left 15 years ago. Pulling on dark, blue jeans i heard a knock at the door. Grabbing hold of a jet black shirt, i moved quickly to the top of the stairs, to hear the door ceep open, with the sound of a young women's voice. 'Stefan.'

_Oooo Stefan has a guest. _Moving fast down the stairs not making a sound, i appeared by the door. A small framed, long brown shiny head women, wearing a purple leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up and tightly fitted jeans walked slowly in the hall. 'Stefan you here.' The wind pulled the door creating a creek, the young women turned to face the door, taking three steps she saw that the wooden oak door was wide open, showing the bright sun light shin on the front yard. Suddenly the jet black crow flow though the door, and she turned quickly bumping into me. With a shock on her face she faced me. I couldn't help back stare back at her. _Katherine, is that you. _I turned my head a little to the side not breaking my stare at her beautiful face, hearing the heart beat. _No not Katerine. This must be Stefan's girlfriend Elena._

She spoke with a shaken voice, 'I'm... I'm sorry for barging in.' She turned head to the door speaking. 'The door was...' She noticed the door was close. It's amazing what speed can do. '..open..'

I shook my head a little still staring at this girl standing in front of me. She turned back and looked at me. 'You must be Elena. I'm Damon. Stefan's brother.'

Elena smiled smalled and shifted her weight onto her left foot, 'He didn't tell me he had a brother.'

_That is nothing new for Stefan he never did tell anyone he had a brother. _'Well Stefan's not the one to brag.' I held my hand out placing it lightly on her shoulder, moving her softly along into the living room. 'Please come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second.'

Stefan had gone to feed on whatever little animal he could get in the forest. Walking with Elena we stepped down two stone steps into the grand living room. It was filled with large wooden book cases filled with books of all sizes, two old couches, and a small round table by the couch with a glass bottle of unopened whiskey.

Elena's brown eyes wondered around the space of the room, letting out a wide smile. 'Wow this is your living room.'

'Living room, paroe. Sotheby's auction.' i turned my head to the sides looking. 'It's a little kitschy for my taste.' Looking ahead. 'I see why my brother's so smitten. I turned to look at Elena. She pulled her eyesbrows together and faced me. I smiled small. 'It's about time. For a while i never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him.'

Elena's eyes looked down quickly the back at me and spoke lightly. 'The last one.'

'Yeah Katherine. His girlfriend?' She pulled her lips tigether and shook her head. 'Oh you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet.'

She looked up and placed her hand tight down by her side. 'Nope.'  
>I looked ahead. 'Ooopps. Well i'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound.' Staring back deeply in her eyes, she nodded a tiny nod. 'We all know how those relationshops end.' I raised my eyes brows at the last word 'end'.<p>

Elena rolled her eyes and spoke, 'You say it like every relationship is doomed to end.'

I smirked and rolled my eyes, looking at her face, 'I'm a fatalist.' Staring at her i smelled an old scent it was Stefan. Elena stared back at me and i smiled. 'Hello Stefan.' I spoke darkly knowing her was watching us.

Elena quickly turned to the door way to see Stefan standing in the door way with a hard face on. He spoke but kept his eyes on me. 'Elena. I didn't know you where coming over.'

Elena moved to him, smiling, 'I know i should have called I-'

Turning myself to him i cut into what Elena was going to say. 'Oh. Don't be silly. You're welcome any tome. Isn't she Stefan?'

Stefan stared a dark look at me pulling his dark eyesbrows together making a screase in the middle of his forehead. Letting out a smile i turned to Elena. 'I should break out the family photo albums or some home movie.' Looking at Stefan slowly. 'But i have to warn you, Stefan wasn't always a looker.'

Elena smiled, but Stefan kep his eyes on me never looking away. He spoke lightly with no tone in his voice. 'Thank you for stopping by, Elena. It was nice to see you.' He flicked his eyes to Elena the back to me. I looked at him putting a shocked face. Elena turned her head, looking at Stefan.

'Yaah i should probably go.' Her eyes moved to the left side of the room, and looked down. Elena turned her head back to me, speaking softly. 'It's nice to meet you, Damon.'

I bowed down, and took her small hand. 'Great meeting you too Elena.' Pulling her hand up slowly i pushed my lips softly to her warm hand. Elena took one more look then walked to my brother Stefan standing in the door way. Stefan pulled his lip tightly together. Elena stepped on the first step, looking up at him. 'Stefan.' I stared back at Stefan. 'Stefan?' Elena repeated herself again a little louder.

Stefan flicked his eyes down at her. stepping aside. Elena let out a silent sigh, and walked to the door, Stefan moved back to where he was standing holding his arms tight be-hide his back. I smirked, and then whistled as Elena legt the house, closing the door behide her. 'Great gal. Whew. She got spunk.' I smiled for just a tenth of a second then forwned at him. 'You on the other hand, look pooped.'

Stefan walked down the two stoned steps, walking slowly passed me. His facial expression didn't change, still that hard look upon it. Watching him i spoke again. 'Did you overexert yourself today? Let me guess. Hosptail.'

'Someone had to clean up your mess.' He walked with his back to me, turning his head to teh side.

'Well, were you successful? Did the power of persuasion work.' He stopped walking and turned around. Walking slowly towards him. 'Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those trick work right.'

'How long was Elena here?' Stefan spoke pulling both of his pale arms in front of his stomach and played with his ring that was placed on his left hand on the middle finger looking at me.

'Are you worried, Stefan?' Turning my head to the side, smiling. 'Scared we ay be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your game, I'm a high school human?'

'I'm not playing any game.' Playing with his ring still.

'Of course you are.' I moved to his side and learned closely by his ear, Stefan turned his head alittle to face me. I spoke not that far away from him. 'The only chance you get close to a human is when you rip it open and feed on it.'

Stefan turned and faced me, showing a small hit of anger, 'what kind of game are you playing, Damon?'

Shrugging my shoulders, 'Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?' I smirked, walking towards to grand stair case. Followung the stairs i walked back into my room and began to think of Elena. _Elena looks so much like Katherine if i didnt hear her heart beat i would have though she was her. Stefan already thinks im up to no good. _


End file.
